Fierce as a Lightning Bolt (rewrite) (CANCELLED)
by Suolasilakka
Summary: Primeverse. A draconic femme sparkling wakes up in the streets of a pre-war Iacon with the memories of a human Transfan and is adopted by Optimus Prime. She tries to live a normal life, but when the war breaks out, she must put her rather odd memories to good use in order to save the ones she loves the most. (Rewrite, will contain gore, violence and some swearing)
1. Chapter 1

Memories.

Hazy, blurred images of a blue sky littered with white, fluffy clouds, a wide green meadow spreading below.

I remember voices. They're distorted and hazy, but I can remember hearing the laughter of a sparkling and the chuckling of her femme creator.

I remember the sparkling saying something... And then I realize, the sparkling is me.

But then, a hazy image of an organic, alien, humanoid creature with pale skin forms in my helm... It's me. But it can't be, I'm a Cybertronian...

Yet it is me.

Me from another life, another planet, another species.

But still...

These memories don't belong to me. I never experienced any of the memories. I remember the moments, yet I cannot say I ever partaked in any of them.

It's not my life, not my memories.

 _THIS_ is my life, right now.

 _THIS_ is what I'm experiencing, right now.

 _THIS is who I am._

A Cybertronian.

My designation is Thunderbolt, and this is my story.


	2. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Hey, everyone. I bet y'all have already completely forgotten about this story - if you haven't and you're still clinging onto the hope that I might update this fic, well... I'm honestly flattered and awed at the fact that you decided to stick around, but I unfortunately have some bad news.

Alright, so it's been a few years since I touched this dusty account or even thought about this outdated fanfic. I've cycled through various fandoms, including Marvel and Steven Universe, but I've recently been sucked back into Transformers after I discovered and old favorite fanfic of mine (titled A Melody Of Second Chances, it's seriously fantastic in every way, bless the author) and started reading MTMTE. And, I remembered that this fic exists.

Yikes. Honestly, I wish I could simply explain just how sorry I am to have abandoned all of you wonderfully patient and loyal people, but I'm not even sure if any of you remember me anymore.

Now then, what I'm trying to say is: I highly, _highly_ doubt that I'll continue this story again. I'm sorry, but looking back at the way I used to write (just stories and characters in general), I can't help but laugh at how awfully _old_ and cringy this fanfic truly is. Not to mention how the main character is just literally the _mother_ of all Mary Sues...

Now don't get me wrong, I have nothing against people writing Mary Sue-ish characters and self-insert pairings and anything of that sort. Hell, what's wrong with writing harmless stories if they make you happy?

But it's just that that kind of storytelling just doesn't fit my style anymore. I've noticed that I have trouble writing realistic self-inserts without somehow making them extremely overpowered or just ridiculously cliche, and it honestly makes me sad. So then, what happens to this story? Well...

 **I'm cancelling it.**

I'm sorry, but I just completely lost all motivation I had for writing this story, and I'm afraid that forcing myself to write it will just create an absolutely horrible and uninteresting mess.

 **However** , fear not! I'm not completely abandoning the main character, I'm simply changing some aspects about her that I feel are necessary. Such as: she's no longer a human reincarnated as a cybertronian. As much as I love that trope, I feel like I'm unable to do it justice with my current, still developing skillset. Another thing that I'm changing is her being adopted by Optimus. I think y'all can figure out the reason for that on your own.

Now then, about Thunderbolt's desing...

No, I'm not changing it. Why? Well, originally it felt a bit silly, as I made the character during a time when I was completely obsessed with dragons. However, now that I've given it some thought, it doesn't really feel all that silly anymore - I mean, Ravage and Laserbeak have similarly inspired designs, right? And besides, I put waaaay too much effort into Thunders' design to just completely abandon it. So yes, her design stays the same. Well, mostly, at least. I have to update her ref at some point.

Alright, so that's settled. You're all probably wondering if I'll ever continue this story again. The answer is **no** , I'm afraid, but that doesn't mean I won't ever write anything again. Once I've regained enough motivation and courage, I'll try and see if I can cook up something interesting. Those stories will probably focus on my own ocs, as I have very little experience amd confidence in writing canon characters.

Anyways, now that I got that out of my system, how are y'all doing? What have my followers been up to during my absence? Don't be afraid of shooting me a message, I'm always up for a chat. ;-)


End file.
